Electromagnetic radiation traveling through Earth's upper atmosphere is subject to distortion due to a host of constantly changing conditions such as the ionosphere, solar radiation, solar wind, other electrical disturbances, and temperature variations, to name a few. These changing conditions cause frequency drift in radio transmissions, and ambient noise in communications. Implementing signal processing techniques in hard real-time has proven challenging. Accounting for and modeling the exact ways a signal will be altered as it travels through the atmosphere is beyond the reach of current science. A method is needed for allowing adaptive waveform synthesis and evolution in hard real-time (˜60 microseconds).